When Luck Runs Short
by The Crate Wizard
Summary: A criminal named James who was put in for a life sentence for killing 18 people was put into a secret facility called the SCP Foundation. In there he was going to be tested and after would be released from his life sentence. But then everything goes to hell within a matter of seconds. In that fated facility he experiences horrors no man should ever face.


When Luck Runs Short

"I've found that luck is quite predictable. If you want more luck, take more chances. Be more active. Show up more often" - Brian Tracy

It was in the bus when only seconds later did James realize what he had gotten himself into, what he risked in order to join. It was only one week ago when James had signed up, the program had a reward for participating, reliable members that would follow the instructions. The reward was an absolute pardon for any previous offences, no more details were given. It had almost sounded too good to be true, luck was on his side.

It only seemed like moments before James was stuck into a cell, another cell. The place wasn't worn out much at all, at least for the part James saw, the rest he would just have to guess on according to what he had seen so far. After pacing around the cell a few hundred times

(Keep in mind the cell wasn't very large and you had all the time in the world inside the it) James had finally noticed a waiver under his sink. The waiver had all the information of what the program was about and his number, D-9341, but something in the waiver had caught James' eye. It disturbed him deeply, "If you fail to comply with the instructions given, you will be sent back to your term on death row." James was starting to panic but stopped himself before he made enough noise to draw attention.

It was almost the end of the month, yet James had not even taken part in any activities in the facility, perhaps that was a good thing, he would be out of prison in only a four more days.

Three days passed, not quickly though, unusual sounds went through James' head, indescribable thoughts, almost like talking. Maybe it was just the excitement of getting out of the cramped cell he was trapped in for such a long time, only being able to sleep and pace around the room waiting for his next meal. For it's lack in stuff to do, it made up in it's food, meals were great. It gave James something to look forward to, other than the lingering excitement of getting out of there. After getting lunch James laid down in his bed only to fall asleep within the next five minutes.

It was three o'clock in the morning when James had woken up to some nightmare, but like all dreams he had forgotten it completely and shrugged it off. James had forgotten about dinner and looked at his door to see that his dinner was there, it had given something for James to do since he was too awake to fall asleep.

It was James' final day, he would be leaving in around five and a half hours from now, the excitement was boiling now, his luck would finally pay off. After a long hour, his door opened and a guard stepped in front of it.

"Follow me, we are ordered to kill any disobedient test subjects so don't try anything stupid." said the guard.

"Wait, it's only been an hour, I don't get on the bus yet!" James explained.

"Yes, I know that. We are doing a last minute test since you have not done any so far. We got a few hours so don't worry about being late for your bus." said the guard

So then James followed the guard through a long corridor and eventually arrived at a room with some signs and guards in it. Not to mention a few other class D's.

"Alright get in, get in." The guard said impatiently pushing James in roughly.

As James walked closer to the other class D's he noticed the sign a bit more, it had read: **SCP-173 OBJECT CLASS: EUCLID** Then suddenly a loud speaker screeched on:

"Attention class D's, please approach SCP-173 for testing."

When James saw what SCP-173 looked like he decided to walk in cautiously. But another class D decided not to.

"Subject D-9335 enter the containment chamber or you will be terminated!" roared the speaker.

He refused again.

"This is your last warning you have five seconds to comply!" said the guard operating the speaker.

The class D rolled his eyes as the blast door closed behind James and the two other class D's.

"Subject D 9335 designated for termination, fire at will." said the speaker.

And as he said that the door closed and a gunshot was heard.

When the door was closed the speaker said: "Please approach SCP-173 for testing."

And with knowing what happened with D-9335 everyone started to examine SCP-173 closely, except James who was cautious about going near it. It looked hideous, a concrete statue with green spraypainted, eyes. A mouth of some sort below 2 other black eyes, and a large red mark in between it's eyes. SCP-173 had looked like a child had gotten art materials and went completely insane on a piece of a sidewalk.

"Please keep direct eye contact with SCP-173" said the speaker.

Everyone at that moment started to laugh, until the door opened again.

"Um, we seem to be having some technical difficulties with the door, it isn't responding to any of our attempts to close it, so, keep direct eye contact with SC-" the speaker stopped and the whole room filled with a loud screech from the speaker.

And before James could react, both of the class D's were lying on the floor surrounded by a pool of their own blood and SCP-173 somehow, appeared, right in front of James' face. Having a panic attack, James ran out of the room as fast as he could, keeping direct eye contact with SCP-173, until he blinked. The guard on the balcony which shot D-3335 was trying to shoot SCP-173 which was right in front of him. But the guard's bullets didn't kill it, instead, SCP-173 snapped his neck and escaped through the ventilation system. The power had shut off and alarms were sounding, red lights were blasting the room, and everything went dark.

James found a door so he could get out of the room, he ran as fast as he could hoping he could find help. When James was running he saw a janitor and a guard in the next room talking. They were talking about ways to escape the facility, "I think the shortest way out is through the southeast wing, follow me" said the Janitor

But then a scratching noise was heard from above.

"Did you hear that? I hope it wasn't-" said the janitor, but before he could finish SCP-173 broke through the vent above and killed them both instantly and then as James blinked SCP-173 shifted in his direction. James ran into another room and grabbed whatever he could find, hoping it would be useful later on.

(Some batteries and a document explaining SCP-173)

Running from room to room trying to find the southeast wing that the two people were discussing about. But then he thought back when he found the document, he read it,

"_**Item #: SCP-173**_

_**Object Class: Euclid**_

_**Special Containment Procedures: Item SCP-173 is to be kept in a locked container at all times. When personnel must enter SCP-173's container, no fewer than 3 may enter at any time and the door is to be relocked behind them. At all times, two persons must maintain direct eye contact with SCP-173 until all personnel have vacated and relocked the container.**_

_**Description: Moved to Site-19 1993. Origin is as of yet unknown. It is constructed from concrete and rebar with traces of Krylon brand spray paint. SCP-173 is animate and extremely hostile. The object cannot move while within a direct line of sight. Line of sight must not be broken at any time with SCP-173. Personnel assigned to enter container are instructed to alert one another before blinking. Object is reported to attack by snapping the neck at the base of the skull, or by strangulation. In the event of an attack, personnel are to observe Class 4 hazardous object containment procedures.**_

_**Personnel report sounds of scraping stone originating from within the container when no one is present inside. This is considered normal, and any change in this behaviour should be reported to the acting HMCL supervisor on duty.**_

_**The reddish brown substance on the floor is a combination of feces and blood. Origin of these materials is unknown. The enclosure must be cleaned on a bi-weekly basis.**_

After reading the document, James felt better knowing that SCP-173 is immobile when looked at directly. Next James remembered that he needed to find help, and fast. So he ran to another room and found a locked door with a window, and saw a scientist running into an elevator. But when the elevator closed, there was a loud crash inside it, James ran downstairs to see what happened. When he opened the doors to the elevator he jumped back in fear and disgust, blood, blood everywhere. What happened? James never found out, he guessed that it may have fallen far and he was crushed from the fall. He had to push on and only stop for possible help and useful objects.

Around the corner was a small room, with a monitor, recording a slender, pale, humanoid. James was terrified to set foot in there, already embracing the horrors of the facility, he closed his eyes and walked in slowly. He thought the creature would attack him as soon as it saw him, but instead it stayed docile and ignored him. He wanted to get a better look at it to see what it really was. But as soon as he saw it's face it began to stand up and cry, it's mouth widened about 5 times it's normal size while it was crying. It had long claws and complete white eyes, but James knew he had distressed it and the creature was getting louder and louder. He had run out of the room as soon as it started to scream very loudly. He closed the door behind him hoping that would keep it away from him, but it pried open the door with a loud creak and started chasing James while still screaming. Until two guards saw it and tried to shoot it, James kept running hoping that the guards would kill it, or at least distract it long enough for James to get away. It did the trick because the creature did not come running down the hall towards him, he had escaped that, but what else was waiting for him?

After many near death encounters with SCP-173, James had found an interesting room titled, SCP-008. The door was locked but James used a level 5 keycard he had luckily found in the pocket of the dead scientist in the elevator. James walked in ignoring the paper explaining it, eager to see if it would help. When James opened the container containing SCP-008, it released gasses of an unknown kind, the gas filled the room. James grabbed the document and ran out of the room. As soon as he made it out he looked at the document: **Description:**_**SCP-008 is a complex prion, samples of which are stored in each of the known G2 sites. Research into SCP-008 is highly classified and primarily aimed at preventing research which may lead to the synthesis of SCP-008 in the distant future. Traits of the SCP-008 prion include:**_

_**100% infectiousness.**_

_**100% lethality.**_

_**Transmission through exposed mucous membranes and all bodily fluids.**_

_**Not airborne or waterborne.**_

_**Symptoms of infection with SCP-008 manifest no more than three hours after exposure, and include:**_

_**Flu-like symptoms with high fever, plus severe dementia in later stages.**_

_**Coma onset approximately 20 hours after first symptoms appear and 12 hours after noticeable dementia. Coma onset will be considered onset of death.**_

_**A period of sporadic cellular necrosis occurs which comes to resemble gangrene. Surviving tissue assumes its original function and is highly resilient.**_

_**Red blood cells greatly increase oxygen storage capacity, resulting in slower blood flow and increased muscle endurance and strength.**_

_**Nervous and muscular systems are unaffected by total organ failure for several hours.**_

_**Metabolism may decrease to extremely low levels, allowing subject to survive for over 10 years without nutrition.**_

_**High blood viscosity results in negligible blood flow from gunshot, puncture, and slashing injuries.**_

_**Conditioned behavior, motor controls, and instinctive behavioral mechanisms are damaged, and cognitive abilities are severely retarded and erratic. Animals experience excessive brain necrosis and are inactive.**_

_**Subject can adapt to its damaged nervous systems but is limited to basic physical activities, including standing up, balancing on two legs, walking, biting, grabbing, and crawling. Subject will energetically move towards sights, sounds, and smells it associates with living humans. Subject will attempt to ingest living humans if physical contact is made.**_

_**Neutralizing fully-infected subjects requires significant cranial trauma.**_

_**There is strong evidence to suggest SCP-008 itself did not form naturally on Earth, since variants of similar complexity would have displaced much of the ecosystem. In 1959, a short collaborative effort with the USSR to locate G2 sites and eliminate SCP-008 was negotiated following their discovery. The status of SCP-008 in Russian custody since collaboration ended is unknown.**_

_**Addendum 008-1: SCP-500**_ _**has been found to be able to completely cure SCP-008 even in the advanced stages of the disease.**_

This had terrified James and made him mad at himself for not looking at it earlier, but before he got too infected to do anything about this he made a new objective of finding SCP-500, the only known cure.

Running from room to room, James had gotten desperate and was running out of time. He was starting to feel feverous after ten minutes, after fifteen more minutes, he started to get nauseous. He ran to a bathroom to vomit, but as he walked out of there he heard crying, not crying like the creature that chased him when he looked at it, human crying. He slowly walked out of the bathroom, but the crying ended with a gunshot. James ran out to the sound of the gunshot and found a dead guard that must have committed suicide when James walked out of the bathroom, thinking James was one of the creatures out to get him. James had felt bad for the guard, but had to search his corpse for the good of his escape. His gun was gone somehow, maybe someone else took it, but there was a red pill lying next to him. Was it SCP-500? By the time James had found it he was too desperate to make sure it was the pill so he swallowed it in an instant before he was too late. His feverish feel went away in five minutes and he knew, he was cured.

After the 008 incident, James felt like he could take on anything. While walking in another hall, suddenly a black figure walked from the right wall and into the left wall. It left a black mucus-like substance behind when it exited and entered the wall. James could only wonder if he was hallucinating or if this was yet another creature of the facility. He just forgot about it and treaded on.

At the moment James was getting hungry, very hungry. But for his luck, he came across cafeteria B which had a coffee machine in it. Not what James was hoping but he needed something. He read the document next to it: **Description:**_**Item SCP-294 appears to be a standard coffee vending machine, the only noticeable difference being an entry touchpad with buttons corresponding to an English QWERTY keyboard. Upon depositing fifty cents US currency into the coin slot, the user is prompted to enter the name of any liquid using the touchpad. Upon doing so, a standard 12-ounce paper drinking cup is placed and the liquid indicated is poured. Ninety-seven initial test runs were performed (including requests for water, coffee, beer, and soda, non-consumable liquids such as sulfuric acid, wiper fluid, and motor oil, as well as substances that do not usually exist in liquid state, such as nitrogen, iron and glass) and each one returned a success. Test runs with solid materials such as diamond have failed, however, as it appears that SCP-294 can only deliver substances that can exist in liquid state.**_

_**It is of note that after approximately fifty uses, the machine would not respond to further requests. After a period of approximately 90 minutes, the machine seemed to have restocked itself. It is also interesting to note that many caustic liquids that would have eaten through a normal paper cup seemed to have no effect on the cups dispensed by the machine.**_

_**Further testing is scheduled, especially for liquids of extreme temperatures such as molten metals and liquid nitrogen. As suggested, SCP-294 was moved to the 2nd floor personnel break room as a money-saving venture. Following incident 294-01, guards were stationed at the item and a security clearance became necessary to interact with it.**_

So James then was excited to see what this simple coffee machine could produce and if it could be useful. So then he typed in FASTNESS and a cup came out. When James drunk the liquid he felt nervous and his vision was blurred but he could run without tiring out. Since the effects were temporary he typed it in again and got two more cups to use in dangerous situations. He also typed in cake and got a cup of cake, after he drank that he felt full and ready to take on anything.

After leaving the cafeteria, the black figure walked out of the wall next to the coffee machine and started to walk towards James. James didn't know what it was but he didn't feel like finding out any time soon. So he tried to run but the cup of cake had slowed him down since it had made him so full. He started to panic as the creature walked closer and closer until… James blacked out.

James woke up in a small black room with many pathways, his first thought was how he got in there and how he would get out, but on the floor was two notes. A code for Dr. Maynard's office, and a document describing the black figure that had been following James. The document read: _**SCP-106 appears to be an elderly humanoid, with a general appearance of advanced decomposition. This appearance may vary, but the "rotting" quality is observed in all forms. SCP-106 is not exceptionally agile, and will remain motionless for days at a time, waiting for prey. SCP-106 is also capable of scaling any vertical surface and can remain suspended upside down indefinitely. When attacking, SCP-106 will attempt to incapacitate prey by damaging major organs, muscle groups, or tendons, then pull disabled prey into its pocket dimension. SCP-106 appears to prefer human prey items in the 10-25 years of age bracket.**_

_**SCP-106 causes a "corrosion" effect in all solid matter it touches, engaging a physical breakdown in materials several seconds after contact. This is observed as rusting, rotting, and cracking of materials, and the creation of a black, mucus-like substance similar to the material coating SCP-106. This effect is particularly detrimental to living tissues, and is assumed to be a "pre-digestion" action. Corrosion continues for six hours after contact, after which the effect appears to "burn out".**_

_**SCP-106 is capable of passing through solid matter, leaving behind a large patch of its corrosive mucus. SCP-106 is able to "vanish" inside solid matter, entering what is assumed to be a form of "pocket dimension". SCP-106 is then able to exit this dimension from any point connected to the initial entry point (examples: "entering" the inner wall of a room, and "exiting" the outer wall. Entering a wall, and exiting from the ceiling). It is unknown if this is the point of origin for SCP-106, or a simple "lair" created by SCP-106.**_

_**Limited observation of this "pocket dimension" has shown it to be comprised mostly of halls and rooms, with [DATA EXPUNGED] entry. This activity can continue for "days", with some subjected being released for the express purpose of hunting, recapture, [DATA EXPUNGED].**_

After reading that James knew more about SCP-106 and began to choose a path. Many paths were used but to no avail, eventually after going into one path he noticed that SCP-106 had left a message behind "When you are not paying attention, I will bite your achilles tendon". He jumped in fear and ran into another path, but this time he came to an area with large pillars and a bridge above an abyss. James saw SCP-106 in the distance on a pillar, just standing there. But when he blinked it came closer to the next pillar, as if it was SCP-173. But James didn't want to risk it getting any closer so he ran across the bridge and fell back into the starting room with another message

"I want to taste your lungs". When James came across the pathways again he walked into the one next to the path that led him to the bridge. And then he found himself in yet another room, this one involving flying stone on more bridges. James would have to time it perfectly if he wanted to make it across, but he suddenly noticed he was deteriorating slowly but surely. If he didn't find a way out he would die from blood loss, so he moved as fast as he could to time the passing stone right and barely made it out alive. But yet again he was placed into the beginning room with another message "I can see you", so he walked into another pathway and found himself in another room, a throne room. He was drawn to the sight of SCP-106's sitting on a throne, only his eyes could be seen but James couldn't stop looking. He started to notice he was deteriorating faster than before, he ran out of there to only end up in the beginning room, again "My name is not 106". When James ran into another passageway, he saw the facility, was he out of the pocket dimension? He walked towards the next door only to be presented with a black void that he fell into. Only to find himself in the pocket dimension, again. Another message appeared, "Have your eyes adjusted yet?" James was getting weary and dizzy. He entered another pathway, what he saw he would never forget, a room filled with coffins, but more like a prison. There was wheezing, whispering and other disturbing noises. James couldn't take it, he ran out of the room as fast as he could but fell into the beginning again, would he ever leave? Another message appeared "Your hair smells so nice" James knew he had to at least try to get out of the pocket dimension. He entered one last path and was brought to the facility, with a large bite mark in his ankle, where his achilles tendon was.

Limping from room to room trying to find a first aid kit of some sort, James came across Dr. Maynard's office, He had remembered about getting the code in the pocket dimension and entered it "1783" when he entered he saw a monitor playing a recording of the doctor saying "It's out"

"It" was probably SCP-106 which would explain why the note was in the pocket dimension. After looking closely around the office James found three things, a first aid kit, a ballistic vest, and a mysterious note. The mysterious note said

"You made it so easy, nice work foundation"

James never understood what that meant. Possibly a note saying how the breach was so easily started, or maybe it was on another subject.

After leaving Dr. Maynard's office James considered he should go on and look for a way to re-contain SCP-106 since going back to the pocket dimension would be deadly. First James had to find his containment chamber, and instructions if there were any. After walking through corridors and catwalks, he finally found it. There was a control panel next to the door going into the chamber, then a monitor turned on showing the inside of 106's chamber. There was another class D strapped to a table, with a machine around his leg. James read the document next to the control panel:_**In the event of a breach event by SCP-106, a human within the 10-25 years of age bracket will be prepped for recall, with the compromised containment cell being replaced and restored for use. When the cell is ready, the lure subject will be injured, preferably via the breakage of a long bone, such as the femur, or the severing of a major tendon, such as the Achilles Tendon. Lure subject will then be placed in the prepped cell, and the sound emitted by said subject will be transmitted over the site public address system. SCP-106 will typically begin to gravitate toward the lure subject within ten to fifteen minutes after hearing the subject. Should SCP-106 not respond to the initial broadcast, additional physical trauma is to be administered to the lure subject at twenty-minute intervals until SCP-106 responds. Multiple lure subjects may be used in the case of major breach events. SCP-106 will typically enter a dormant state after finishing with a lure subject. In addition, subjects may [DATA EXPUNGED].**_

This process seemed inhumane but, it was either that James contained 106 or he would be killed by 106 in a matter of time.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Please let me go. All I want you to do is let me go, please." said the class D in the chamber.

James was going to regret what he was about to do, but if he didn't do it both of them would not make it out alive. It was a sacrifice needed to be made. James closed his eyes and turned on the femur breaker. (The machine around the D's leg)

Screams of pain filled the entire facility as the machine crushed his femur. Like the document said, it attracted SCP-106 to the chamber, once he got in, he wouldn't get out. The screaming became louder as 106 entered the chamber, it went silent with a loud tear and 106 laughing. James had done it, 106 was secured and James could continue on.

While walking down a hallway James saw a military unit which he had heard of when on his way to the facility. (MTF) When James had tried to talk to the MTF unit he turned around and said "Class D detected" and started to shoot at him. The ballistic vest saved James from getting shot and he ran and hid from the MTF unit.

"Searching for class D" said the MTF unit.

James was panicking and tried to stay as hidden as possible.

"Target lost, reverting back to original objective" said the MTF unit.

James knew eventually that class D's didn't matter, they were D for disposable. But then after he got up two MTF units were right in front of him, they faked giving up.

"Stop right there!" said one of them.

Before they were about to shoot, SCP-173 appeared right in front of them.

"SCP-173 spotted!" said the first one.

"But, the D is getting away!" said the other one back.

"Forget about the D keep your eyes on the statue!" said the first one.

James ran away for once being thankful of SCP-173 saving him in some sort of way.

Behind him he saw the guards and SCP-173 in a cage.

"SCP-173 has been put in the containment box, taking to the containment chamber." said one of the MTF units.

It looked like James' luck was looking up today SCP-106 and SCP-173 were no longer problems.

James was running in a hallway trying to find a way to leave until he came across a broken down door leading to a containment chamber for SCP-049. Walking in the chamber James saw a dissected corpse on the floor, like the cadavers you have to dissect in science class, but this one was dissected with old, handmade tools. He ignored it and walked on ahead, only to see a large broken window, and two locked doors. It was very dark which made it harder to see where he was going, but then he heard a door and a person walked out and saw James.

"Greetings." he said as he started to walk towards James.

"Oh my, another victim of the disease." he said in a calmed voice. James started to realize that cadaver was dissected by SCP-049, and the man in a plague doctor outfit was SCP-049. And when he realized that, he ran as fast as he could, until he found himself in a dead end. Then he noticed that the cadaver was getting up, by itself, and was walking towards him. At this point he started to get afraid of the room and wanted to leave it, but they entrance was closed up and the only way out was the elevator across the room, he felt hopeless. But then James remembered the cup of fastness he got from SCP-294 and drank it. He had blurry vision but could still run without tiring out, so he ran to the elevator and opened it.

"Do not be afraid, I am the cure" SCP-049 said as he got closer and closer until the elevator closed just in time.

After the elevator made it to the 2nd floor James got out and saw two more locked doors and another window, but it was a small hallway, unlike SCP-049's hallway. James peeked through the window to see the pale creature sitting down in the room, luckily not facing James' direction. James found a document of this creature. SCP-096, the document read: _**SCP-096 is a humanoid creature measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. Subject shows very little muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. Arms are grossly out of proportion with the rest of the subject's body, with an approximate length of 1.5 meters each. Skin is mostly devoid of color, with no sign of any hair.**_

_**SCP-096 is normally extremely docile. However, when someone views SCP-096's face, whether it be directly, via video recording, or even a photograph, it will enter a stage of considerable emotional distress. SCP-096 will cover its face with its hands and begin screaming, crying, and babbling incoherently. Approximately one to two minutes after the first viewing, SCP-096 will begin running to the person who viewed its face (who will from this point on be referred to as SCP-096-1).**_

_**Upon arriving at SCP-096-1's location, SCP-096 will proceed to kill and [DATA EXPUNGED] SCP-096-1. 100% of cases have left no traces of SCP-096-1. SCP-096 will then sit down for several minutes before regaining its composure and becoming docile once again. **_

This had made James feel uplifted now, knowing about SCP-096. But there was an MTF unit inside there, lucky for James, the MTF unit didn't see him. But what the MTF unit did see was SCP-096's face, which then led to the crying and screaming, then the whole window covered with blood. The MTF unit was obliterated, but SCP-096 was still in there, and James needed to turn on the power to access the door. The door unlocked again and James entered the room, but SCP-096 was still walking around, and if James looked at it's face he would have nowhere to run. So James quickly sneaked past SCP-096 and to the control panel which would power up the door again. As soon as he pulled the lever a loud pop sounded and SCP-096 started walking in his direction. He looked up, hoping not to see 096's face, but unfortunately, that is exactly what happened. Then SCP-096 started to cry and scream again, James only had seconds to run out of there and lock the doors behind him before SCP-096 could reach him. He ran out of the room and closed the door behind him, hoping that would slow 096 down. James opened the locked door and closed it once more behind him right before SCP-096 was going to pry open the first door. It was another lucky, narrow escape made by James.

While looking for an escape route, James saw a room that contained a nuclear warhead and a control room. It had an on and off switch, James instinctively turned it off. After that he walked out of the room hoping that what he just did would help his escape.

Walking for a long time, James had made it into a power grid room with a control panel on the other side. While walking through the power grid maze SCP-173 appeared right before James' eyes. He had almost fallen backwards from fear but kept eye contact with it, one blink and he would have went through everything for nothing. He walked around SCP 173 and ran to the panel, while still keeping eye contact. Remote door control system, there was an on and off switch, knowing turning it off might be helpful, and James did just that. Walking out of the server grid room, he approached a containment chamber titled: SCP-079 Object Class: Euclid

When James walked in the room he found a gas mask and a small room containing an old Exidy Sorcerer microcomputer. James put on the gas mask hoping it would help him and walked into the containment chamber. The computer turned on and said: "Human, listen carefully. You need my help. And I need your help. You have disabled the remote door control system. Now, I am unable to operate the doors. This makes it significantly harder for me to stay in control of this facility. It also means your way out of here is locked. Your only feasible way of escaping is through Gate B, which is currently locked down. I, however, could unlock the doors to Gate B, if you re-enable the door control system. If you want out of here, go back to the electrical room, and flip it back on. Until then, I have no business speaking to you."

James felt like it was never a good idea to trust an SCP since most of the ones he had seen so far tried to kill him in some gruesome way or another. But at that point James had no choice, he ran back into the control room, confronted SCP-173, and turned the remote door control system back on. If SCP-079 wasn't lying, he would be out in a matter of minutes.

James then heard "the doors to Gate-B are now open" from a speaker in the wall. He had jumped in excitement and ran as fast as he could to Gate-B, when he got there he saw the open blast doors. When James walked out he was blinded with bright light from the sun, but his eyes adjusted eventually. As soon as James walked out of the tunnel he made a huge sigh of relief and looked up in the sky only to spot an apache shooting at him. He had gotten two cups of fastness and drank one, but left the other for this kind of situation. So he drank the cup of fastness and ran as fast as he could until he was away from the apache. Or the apache had gotten a new target, a huge claw where James had been seconds before. It was the main priority of the helicopter now, a loudspeaker roared: _"_SCP-682 just broke out at Gate B. I want all available helicopters and MTF units to Gate B NOW. I repeat, SCP-682 is out of the facility. I want all helicopters and MTF units at Gate B NOW**."**

And helicopters swarmed around SCP-682 and started shooting at it. And then SCP-682's claw struck one of the helicopters down, James got worried it was coming his way and he ran to the nearest building to take shelter in. The speaker announced "We are detonating the alpha warheads in T minus 90 seconds, all personnel are advised to board the nearest helicopter or enter the nearest blast shelter immediately."

James stomach sunk, knowing that he could not be able to board a helicopter without being shot or getting in a blast shelter in time.

"We are unable to detonate the warheads for unknown reasons, all helicopters and MTF units go back to Gate B immediately. Capturing SCP-682 is now our number one priority." The speaker said.

At this moment, James felt hope, but then, the whole room filled with gas and James dashed out of the room. But as soon as he got out of the room, two MTF units came out of it and started to shoot at him. "Target terminated" said the MTF unit as James was left to bleed to death…

EPILOGUE

**MTF UNIT [REDACTED]:** "Sir, we found a dead class D on the walkway outside Gate B, he had multiple gunshot wounds in his chest, he was most likely shot when we were fighting SCP-682"

**Dr. [REDACTED]:** "I'd like to know how the hell did a class D get past the gate. Show me all the security tapes from all the cameras near the gate to find out who was stationed there before and during 682's escape attempt."

**MTF UNIT [REDACTED]: **"Roger that sir."

Credit given to The SCP Foundation for the information and credit given to the creators of

SCP Containment Breach for the ideas.


End file.
